


Journals from Message in a Skin Mag

by Idkitiswhatitis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Boyking!Sam, Diary/Journal, Elements of Season 14, F/M, Imagined sex, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Past Drug Use, Post-Season/Series 13 AU, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Thoughts of Rape, Wincest - Freeform, Yeah it gets weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkitiswhatitis/pseuds/Idkitiswhatitis
Summary: Hand written copies of Dean and Sam’s journals.





	1. Dean's Journal Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Message in a Skin Mag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002230) by [Idkitiswhatitis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkitiswhatitis/pseuds/Idkitiswhatitis). 



> A visual representation of the journals in Message in a Skin Mag. I wrote parts of the journal by hand before writing later chapters of the story, so yeah.
> 
> These are a mess! If anyone wants to do a better job, that’d be awesome. I had these and thought it would be cool to have them here.
> 
> I recommend reading the fic first to have some context, and to help with my spelling and sloppy handwriting issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape/Noncon warning applies only to chapter 4 and describes a few rapey ideations but no rape occurs. Boy king Sam applies to chapter 3. Chapters 1&2 are lovely angst and sexy stuffs. Drug use is not a major theme.

Dean’s Journal, Part 1

 


	2. Dean's Journal, Part 2

Dean's Journal, Part 2


	3. Sam's Journal, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's Journal, Part 1

Sam's Journal, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One discrepancy that annoys me: in ch 11, I mention Sam writes in neat cursive. This is not that. I wrote the journal out long before I wrote ch 11. So, I'm aware but I'm too lazy to write it again. Hand writing sex scenes is a smidgen more uncomfortable than typing them...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for looking at these :) Makes my efforts seem appreciated.
> 
> If I add any other journal scenes (*nudge nudge* *wink wink*), I'll try to get them written and uploaded here, too. 
> 
> Thanks!


	4. Sam's Journal Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Sam's journals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up, if you haven't read Message in a Skin Mag, these next few journal entries ain't gon make any sense. Also, Message in a Skin Mag gets...long, at least longer than I thought I'd let it get. I wanted to put this up for my own sake. Bear in mind, these aren't great and things get a bit weird. 
> 
> To those who read, thanks :)

Sam's Journal, part 2


	5. Dean's Journal, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Dean's journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, notes from previous chapters apply.

Sam's Journal, part 2

**Author's Note:**

> These are linked from Tumblr. If something happens, I have copies saved else where. 
> 
> Thanks for your interest 😄


End file.
